


A vadállat

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifter
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke





	A vadállat

Egy nap felkelt, és nem ugyanaz az ember volt. Megváltozott, mind fizikailag, mint mentálisan. Igazából, már nem is mondhatta magát embernek... Egy igazi vérengző fenevaddá lett: fülei másmilyenre nőttek, farokcsontja immáron használatba volt véve az elcsökevényesedés helyett, s karmokká avanzsálódtak a körmei, fogai pedig kis átrendeződést szenvedtek el, nem is beszélve a tetemes mennyiségű újonnan nőtt szőrről.

Az utcákat rótta, s egy elhagyatott sikátorban összefutott az egyik csapattársával. _Volt csapattársával_ , javította ki magát. Már ilyen teremtményként nem térhet vissza közéjük...

A másik messziről integetett, ahogy felismerte sziluettjét, majd hangosan kajabálva kezdte el szedni lehetetlenül hosszú lábait gyorsabban, hogy melléérjen.

Nem volt mit tenni, bevárta, mert nem akart nagyjelenetet rendezni, s fejhangon leordibálni ezt az egészet, így is elég kényelmetlen volt. Ahogy társa megállt fújtatva és kipirosodva mellette, lemondóan sóhajtott egyet, azt gondolva, a fiú sosem változik, s vajon benő-e egyszer majd a feje lágya. Meg is válaszolta kérdését az, ahogy a másik ránézett, s a pupillái jól láthatóan kitágultak.

Tudta, hogy nehéz lesz, de azt nem, hogy ennyire. Tényleg egy szörnyeteg volt.

Legnagyobb meglepetésére, a másik a kezdeti döbbenet után szélesen elvigyorodott, majd felkapta, s az ölébe emelve kezdte el vakargatni a füle tövénél.

Nem tudta mire vélni ezt a viselkedést. Hisz ő egy vadállat. Van füle, farka, karma, meg minden! Ez meg itt cirógatja? Hát tényleg elmentek neki otthonról?

Minden gondolatát mintha egy késsel vágták volna el, csak a másikra tudott figyelni, ahogy az egy csókolt lehelt rá.

– Én kis cicám... – suttogta örömittasan a fiú.

Yaku ezzel hirtelen egy teljesen új perspektívából volt képes látni az egész helyzetét, és nem tudta abbahagyni saját maga átkozását, miszerint félt tükörbe nézni. Egy _macska_.. hát, persze... ilyen az ő szerencséje...


End file.
